Lost Memories
by littlehan-solo22
Summary: Skye is just your average survivor. Living in a simple tree house, trying her best to live out her life as normally as possible. However, this all changes when she meets a strange boy in the woods that goes by the name of Minho. As they continuously meet in the woods, she soon finds herself connected with him. But one day... he goes missing. What risks will she take to find him?
1. Chapter 1

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! so once again, like ALL my other crap stories, my friend requested this of me becuz she is in LOVE w/ the maze runner (not owned by me, unfortunately :P) and so, lo and behold, the ultimate crappy maze runner story! :))**

Chapter 1

It's 12:00 afternoon. Time to check the traps. I sigh to myself, pulling on my hiking boots. I wonder what life was like before, if it was peaceful or violent. Life these days is more violent than anything else. Also survival. Ah, yes. Never forget survival.

Grabbing my ratty old backpack, I set out into the dark and dangerous woods.

Walking in the woods, even during the day, isn't a very a good idea. There are wild animals, poisonous plants, and feral people that roam here, and I always have to watch my back, searching for a stalker that might sink sharp teeth or a knife into my neck.

I shudder at the thought, and before I know it, I'm standing in front of a trap. In it is a rabbit. I smile sadly, feeling sorry for the rabbit, and start to whip out my hunting knife when I realize something:

This isn't my trap.

Fear settles into my stomach, and I start to back up. Who set this trap? A strange person? A murderer? One of those wild, feral people? One of those-

_Rustle, rustle. _I stop in my tracks. Someone's behind me. Wielding my knife, I slowly turn around, my eyes squeezed shut. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod please don't kill me...

"What are you _doing? _Are you stupid or something? Do you _want_ to get killed?" A guy, clearly. Now I'm more nervous than ever. "Open your eyes, for goodness' sake. You won't know what'll kill you if you keep them closed."

For some reason, I find that comment sadistic, even though it probably isn't. (Yeah, I'm weird that way.)

"Open your eyes, for God's sake! Do you want to get run through?" The guy sounds dead serious. I start to wonder what he looks like: some crazy boy with a wild look in his eyes and a creepy smile on his face.

I, personally, do not want to get a mid-body piercing, so I force open my eyes, and slightly wince at the sight of him.

What I expected to see is the total opposite of what I'm actually seeing. I expected wild eyes. Not a serious look. I expected a creepy smile. Not a serious frown. He has stark black hair, dark brown eyes, and a lean build. He has a nasty cut on his cheek and forehead, a streak of blood shows through on his blue shirt, and a loosely wrapped bandage on his right arm.

He lifts an eyebrow. "Took you long enough."

I find my eye twitching. "What's wrong with you?"

The boy looks at himself and says, "Nothing. What's wrong with _you_?"

My eye twitches again. "Nothing."

He smirks. "Oh yeah, there's _nothing_ wrong with you. _Nothing's _wrong with closing your eyes shut and randomly wielding a knife that'll probably get _you _killed than the person you _want _killed."

"Ugh." I don't like him. "Oh yeah? Then I guess there's _nothing _wrong with you threatening a person with a dangerous weapon that'll get _you_killed rather than the person you _want _killed."

He laughs. "Feisty girl, aren't you?" Then, all of a sudden, he clutches his arm and sinks to the ground, hissing in pain.

I run up and kneel down next to him. "What's the matter?"

The boy glares at me. "Why the _hell _should I trust _you _with my injuries? Besides, this is _my_ problem, not yours." As soon as he finishes his little speech, he groans and clutches his arm again.

I open my backpack and pull out my first-aid kit. "Just trust me. I'll take care of it."

He glares at me again, but doesn't argue when I unwrap the bandage, apply paste on it, and re-wrap it.

As I apply a bandage on his cut, I ask, "So, that trap is yours?"

He nods, obviously proud of it. "Yup. Made everything from scratch."

I sigh heavily. "Lucky. My traps don't work very well."

Chuckling, he says, "Sucks for you."

What a sadist. I hate him.

I wet a towel with some water and turn to him. "Take your shirt off."

His eyes widen. "What?"

"You heard me. Take your shirt off."

"Why?" His voice sounds accusing.

"I need to wipe that blood off." I point to the little streak of blood. "It's not hygienic. And it's not healthy. So I'm gonna wipe it off. But if I wanna do that, you need to take your shirt off. So take it off."

"Or what?"

I grab a fistful of his shirt and lean in close to his face. His breath is hot on my skin. "Or I'll give you a beating you'll never forget."

He pries off my fingers, one by one. "I don't think you have the strength for that, girlie."

I lift my hand, like I'm gonna smack him any moment. "Wanna try me?"

He stares at me for a while. Those brown eyes are unnerving, for some strange reason. Then, with a heavy sigh, he mutters, "Fine. But you need to have a blindfold on."

Annoyed, I place my hands on my hips. "What, you think I'm gonna peek?"

He smirks. "You might."

My hands shake with annoyance, and I resist the urge to hit him. "Ugh. _Fine._" From my backpack, I produce a bandage, which I tie behind my head. There's the shuffling of him pulling off his shirt.

"Okay, I'm done." He sounds annoyed. I'd better get this done quick, or he'll be the end of me.

After several minutes of shuffling around, hand positioning, wiping, and lots of head smacking, I finally manage to wipe off the blood. I hear the boy shuffle back into his shirt and I rip off the blindfold.

"Finally! I can see again!" I cry, lifting my hands into the air, like it's the best thing in the world. The boy simply shakes his head and stares at me, like I have three heads. He stands up, walks to the trap, checks the rabbit, then, for some reason, lets it go. But I don't question it.

He turns to look at me. "Meet me back here; same time, same place.'' Then he turns around and starts to walk away.

I grumble. "Why should I?" I whisper quietly, so he doesn't hear.

He stops in his tracks, then, slowly, he turns around and stares at me. "What did you say?"

Panic begins to settle in my stomach. "Uh- uh- nothing?"

He lifts an eyebrow. And, faster than I can scream, I'm pinned against a tree, my arms held down at my sides. His face looms above mine, and his breath on my face. For some reason, I fight the urge to blush.

"What. Did. You. Say?" he spells it out quietly.

I gulp. "Uh..."

"Say it. Or I'll cut you up."

Flinching, I sputter out, "'Why should I?' That's what I said! Now don't kill me!"

He smirks. "You're funny." The pressure on my arms release, and he walks away again. "If you don't meet me back here, I'll find you and rip out your heart."

I swallow, then turn around and stride home.

"The name's Minho," I hear him call from behind me. "Now I need your name."

"..."

"Don't make me go over there."

"Skye!" I yelp. "It's... Skye."

"Alright, Skye. See ya on the flip side." The crunching of shoes on dried leaves soon dissipates to nothing, and I know he's gone. I let out a breath I haven't realized I was holding.

Whoa. How strange.

**so... how do u guys like? if u like then tell me via review and i'll see what i can do. also if u have any story ideas 4 me then tell me and i'll think about it. ok guys see ya! :)))**

**(/ (/**

**(- -)**

**((/) (/)**

**my bunny**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyo people~ littlehan-soo22 here and ready 2 write! wow~ 3 people faved and followed this story... i'm impressed. :))) 2 u guys, thx 4 reading this and liking it enough 2 do all that stuff... oh hey reviews! :))) so soon?**

**COCACOLEMAN: thank u! and here's the next chpt**

**cinnamonstarbarks: haha u like it? good. and here's the next update**

**well these r the reviews that i have accumulated over the course of the 1st chpt and here u go! ps: it might suck. bad. do not read if u no like bad writing**

Chapter 2

I wake up to the sharp and annoying sound of the alarm clock going off. Groaning and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I decide to check it. 11:50 AM. I wonder if I should sleep in for today, since I have enough food to last me for two weeks...

_"If you don't meet me back here, I'll find you and rip out your heart."_

Suddenly, like a torrent, memories of what happened yesterday wash over my brain, sinking it down to the bottom of my mind ocean (it's a wild ocean, let me tell you). All of a sudden, I bolt out of bed, change into a blue t-shirt and khaki shorts, pull on my hiking boots, and dash out the door.

Minho. If I don't meet him in, like, 10 minutes, he'll rip out my heart. I, personally, do not want my heart ripped out by some crazy boy maniac. Best I hurry, yes?

Then I realize something. The trip, at my top speed, takes about 20 minutes, tops.

I do not have 20 minutes.

Oh, snap. Well, I need to try. After I climb down the tree and my feet touch the ground, I break off into a run. I'm gonna have to risk it, and hope that he won't be there for a while.

I know I'm gonna be wrong.

[20 Minutes Later]

Panting heavily, I clutch the nearest tree and desperately try to catch my breath. I've been running for 20 minutes straight, and believe me, if you do that while running between trees, jumping over rocks and streams, and all that good stuff, you'll be panting just as hard as me.

Once I manage to catch my breath, I look around. No one's here. I smile a little. Maybe he's late...

An arm goes around my neck and I'm lifted into the air, my legs swinging like mad.

"You're late." Oh, God. The voice of the devil himself.

A bead of sweat falls of my forehead, and I squeeze my eyes shut. "If you're gonna rip out my heart, make it quick!"

"...Seriously? You actually _believed _that?" He lets go and stares at me for a few seconds before bursting into an uncontrollable laughter. "You are the most _stupidest_ girl I have ever seen! You're even more stupid than those girls in the market!" And he continues to laugh.

My eye twitches, and I sigh. "Well, thank you, Captain Sunshine. I just love being called stupid."

He stops laughing, but doesn't stop smiling. "You're welcome, Ms. Grumpy Pants."

I glare at him, then sit down heavily on a log. Wait a minute... Market?

"Hey, Minho. Is there a market?" I ask cautiously, since anything I say might trigger some killing instinct in him.

He lifts an eyebrow. "Well, yeah." He starts to look away, then turns back to me. "Wait... You _didn't_ know about the market?" He starts to laugh again, then realizes that I'm not joining him. Sighing, he runs a hand through his black hair.

"Get up."

I stare at him. He stares back, then yanks me up by the arm.

"Come on. Field trip time."

I stare at the back of his head. I don't like looking in those eyes of his. "Where... Where are we going?"

He turns to look at me, and gives a sly smile. "Why, to the market, of course."

[...]

People. That's the first thing I see. My eye starts to twitch. If there's one thing I hate most in the world, it's crowding. Severe crowding. Oh, yeah. Also girls. Lots of them.

In fact, one of them approaches us and eyes Minho like he's some kind of prize. My eye twitches again. What is it with these people?

"Hey, Minho," she says casually, tossing her brown curls. She looks at me and curls her lip. Huh. Yeah, I don't like you too.

"Hi, Avery," he replies simply. "What do you want?"

One thing I can say about this Avery girl: she's drop-dead gorgeous. With those hazel eyes outlined in black, lips shining with gloss, and a perfect figure (much better than mine, anyway) tucked in a snow white dress, heck, if I was a guy, I'd fall for her. I wouldn't even be surprised if Minho left me for this hot, super sexy diva.

Anyway, she smiles at him. "Nothing. Just if you wanna hang out and such."

He smirks. "Maybe. Josh and the others there?"

She nods, her hair bouncing up and down with the movement. "Always. Just, uh, one thing." She gives me a look. You know, the look. Like a "What's a piece of trash doing here?" look. "You gotta lose the girl."

Immediately, his face lights up. "Sure, why not..." He pushes me aside and starts walking toward her. I don't know what's going on, so like the idiot I am, I stand back.

Minho stands in front of her with a (dare I say) charming smirk, and leans in. My eye twitches, and, anxious to avoid a make-out session, I start to head into the market. Avery tosses me a "I win" smile and closes her eyes...

"...That's what you wanted me to say, right?"

The diva's eyes fly open. I stop in my tracks.

"What... What do you mean?" she asks. Her hands are starting to curl into fists. I tilt my head to the side, curious as to what's going on.

"Sorry, Avery. You're cute... but you're not really my thing." He walks over to me and wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I can't help but notice that he's warm. "These days, I'm finding hot girls kinda... boring."

Her mouth is open, like a dead fish, and she stares at me. "What... Wha..." she stammers.

"See ya around," he waves with a smirk, and he pulls me along. Questions are racing through my mind, but when I try to ask him something, he doesn't reply.

"Just follow my lead," he whispers in my ear when I ask a fifth time. "Don't look back. She's following us."

My body stiffens. I hate stalkers. Have I mentioned that already?

[...]

It's been 3 hours, and all I have to show for it is a pair of camo pants, a small watermelon, and an empty stomach. And I mean a _seriously_ empty stomach. Hey, I haven't eaten breakfast!

As we walk back toward the forest, I wonder what I should have for dinner. Maybe a salad...

"Hello?" Minho waves his hand in front of my face. "Anyone home?"

Shaking out of my hunger daze, I look at him. "Uh... Yeah?"

He shakes his head. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Uh..." What did he say? Did I hear him? "No."

Muttering something, he walks ahead. And without looking at me, he says, "Are you deaf? Or are you just stupid?"

I grunble behind his back, "I'm not stupid."

"Sure you are," he chuckles. "I mean, what kind of girl ignores people, daydreams, mutters nonsense, and even comes late?" He emphasizes the word "late".

"Psh.'' I look away. ''You're the one that's stupid," I whisper quietly.

He stops, and, very slowly, turns around. "What did you say?"

Swallowing, I back away carefully, lifting my hands in the air. "No- No- Nothing! Ju- J- J-" I stammer, struggling to get the words out of my mouth. The way he's staring at me isn't helping either.

Minho obviously isn't buying it. In fact, he's striding up to me so fast that he closes the distance in a few quick steps. My back is pressed against a tree and our noses are almost touching. Fighting the urge to blush, I look away.

"What. Did. You. Say."

"N- N- N- Bye!" I'm too nervous to think, and before I know it, I run off. For some reason, I think I hear chuckling from behind.

Day 1. Check.

**ok i admit. this chpt sucks. but i'll post it up 4 my friend since she actually likes it (she was w/ me when i wrote this) and if people like it, hey! it's a bonus. :)) ok guys see ya later and leave me story ideas**

**(/ (/**

**(- -)**

**((/) (/)**

**my bunny**


	3. Chapter 3

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! sigh... so tired today... we had to do pe and it was so HAAAAAARD! grr... i hate pe. hmm… am i forgetting something? … oh yeah! i got an email saying a person faved/followed this story. 2 that person, thx! :))) oh hey, reviews! :)))**

**pizza is my bae: thank u~ and i will keep updating :)))**

**COCACOLEMAN: reviewing was so nice, u did it twice. thx 4 reviewing and saying it did not suck and i do have a little more confidence in this chpt... but not much. ;)))**

**cinnamonstarbarks: same thing w/ COCACOLEMAN. thx 4 reviewing and yes, skye is quite the character, isn't she? :)) as 4 minho, ur just gonna have 2 read more 2 see. and here's the next chpt.**

**maxweston: thx 4 reviewing, but who is the feels 4? :))) is it by any chance 4 skye?**

**these r the reviews i have accumulated and thx 2 everyone! :))) u guys r the best!**

Chapter 3

[Day 2]

"You're not doing it right," Minho mutters under his breath as I continue fiddling with the trap.

"Shut up," I say, placing the bait in.

"Now cover it up." He looks over the trap. "Just like I showed you."

I place some dried leaves over the trigger, and the spring flies, the bait soaring with it. Cursing under my breath, I rush to start over, fearing Minho's wrath for screwing it up.

"You're still doing it wrong," he yawns loudly, not even bothering to cover his mouth. "Do you need me to show you again?"

"Hmph." I look away and fiddle with some twigs again. "No way. I don't need you."

"Everyone needs Minho," he replies and he moves next to me. Holding my hands in his own, he guides me through the motions again, setting up the trap using my hands. As he does this, I can't help but notice that they're rough compared to my soft, fleshy ones. The major difference makes me twitch.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks. He's still holding my hand, but he's having me grab another twig.

"Uh… It's nothing. I was just… thinking."

Trap lessons continue for the rest of the day, often with him smacking me on the head for getting it wrong.

[Day 3]

"I noticed it just now, but you are _seriously_ slow," Minho says as he lies down on the log, staring at the sky. I'm checking the trap I finally managed to finish yesterday only to find it empty.

"Drat," I mutter quietly, then turn to face him. "Huh? What did you say?"

He sits up and stares at me. "I said, you are slow. Like a turtle."

"Hmph." I place my hands on my hips and glare at him. "Oh, and you think you're faster than me?"

Very slowly, a sly grin spreads across his face. Seeing it, I immediately wish I haven't said that. "Wanna bet?"

My blood slightly goes cold, and I stare blankly at him. "Uh… W- W- Wh- What?"

Suddenly, he's walking up to me so fast that I nearly trip over my feet trying to get away from him.

"Get over here, you little rascal!" And he suddenly starts sprinting towards me, pure evil radiating off him, and an evil/confident smirk on his face.

"GAAAAAH!" I don't even know what happens, and I break into a run, zipping past trees, jumping over rocks and rivers, all the while screaming at the top of my lungs. I don't dare look behind me. Believe me, you don't want to.

There's the sound of crunching leaves right behind me, and all of a sudden, I'm thrown off balance and I face-plant into the ground. Something heavy knocked into me.

"Minho!" I shriek, struggling to get out from beneath the human boulder. "Get off me right now!"

There's a wild bout of laughter, and I'm turned around, so the hard, dusty, and dirty ground is on my back and not on my face. Minho looms above me, giving me his signature smirk that I can now somewhat tolerate. (Just don't tell him that I dream of ripping it out.)

That's when I get realization 1: he's not getting off. Realization 2: my arms are pinned to the ground, and so are my legs. Realization 3: I'm pinned down by his own heavy body. Realization 4: if he decides to attack me, I am not in a favorable position.

Try 1: yell at him.

"_Minho! Get off!_"

He grins. "No."

Well, that failed. Okay… Try 2: ask politely (this will so not work).

"Uh… Could you please get off?"

Is it me, or is he getting lower every time I ask something? "No."

Jeez, this is getting nowhere! Okay… Calm down. Try 3: bust out with pure force. This will not work at all.

"ARRGH!" Grabbing his shoulders, I try my best to shove him off me. No dice. I swear, the boy's got a body of rock!

"You're funny, Skye." I'm right. He's definitely getting lower with every question/action. Now our noses are almost touching, and his breath is hot on my skin. I look away and fight the urge to blush.

"Make me." His voice is quiet, and my ear tickles.

Annoyed and exhausted, I use up all my strength on forcing him off me. He rolls over and buries his face in a pile of dried leaves.

"You should try this," I hear him say. The words are muffled from all the leaves that are surrounding his face.

"But I'm tired," I whine. "You pretty much drained all the energy I had before."

"Just do it."

Grumbling, I walk over and shove my face in the leaves. I expected the smell of mildew and rot. It kinda smells like-

"Cinnamon." The word just tumbles from my mouth, and I breathe in the scent. "It smells nice."

I can't see him, but I feel like I can see him smile. "Yeah. It does."

**ok i'll end this here 4 now and see how it goes. it's time 4 my dinner. see ya and may the force be w/ u~**

**(/ (/**

**(- -)**

**((/) (/)**

**my bunny**


	4. Chapter 4

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! guys… i swear u wanna make me cry. another follower/faver?! either u guys r insane or frickin amazing! :))) sigh… okay. in out in out… oh hey a review :)))**

**Xx The Genius Xx: haha well thank u! i did not know u like my writing so much. haha believe me there r much better writers out there but nevertheless thank u from the bottom of my heart :') and here is the next chpt**

**Guest: thx 4 agreeing that it's awesome and… it's different? may i ask how?**

**ok this is chpt 4 guys i hope u enjoy… hehehehehehehehe**

Chapter 4

[Day 4]

For the sixth time today, I take a glance at Minho, who's taking a nap with a leaf on his face. With every puff of air, it flutters up, then settles back down when he breathes in.

He's a lot more good-looking when he sleeps.

Wait… What?

Did I just say that he's _good-looking?_ Ewwwwww. That should _not_ be possible. I cannot have a crush on a sadistic, slightly perverted, annoying, self-indulged, incredibly hot-

…Hot? Seriously? _Seriously?! _GAAAAHH!

No! No, Skye! Bad girl. Don't have a crush on the-

"Zzzzzz…"

The… Uh….

"Zzzzzzz…"

Uh...

"Zzzzzzz…"

...

"Zzzzzzz…"

He's _really_ good-looking when he sleeps.

GAAH! NOOOO!

[Day 5]

Minho's late.

I scratch the back of my neck and eye the sandwich that I made. My stomach growls loudly at the sight, and I mentally slap myself for refusing to eat breakfast.

After about an hour of waiting, my legs start to ache, so I get up and walk around. I haven't realized how early it is until the sun starts to touch the treetops, bringing light and warmth to the cold and dark forest. I smile, thinking of what Minho said to me yesterday.

_"Meet me at 9:00. There's something really cool I want to show you." _

Wait a minute… Why am I thinking of Minho right now? There's really no point! Sigh… I must be losing my mind.

I keep walking, the strength returning to my feet with each step, when I see it. On the tree next to me, there's a piece of sap dangling off the side, threatening to drop to the ground at any moment. With close examination, I realize with a shock that it's blue amber. I haven't seen blue amber in years.

Then I remember that I have a piece of leather in my pocket. My hunting knife hangs heavily at my side. An idea starts to form in my mind, and I pull off the amber.

[Minho's POV]

Another busy day at the market. People are chattering aimlessly about stuff that's completely random. I think about Skye, who kind of acts like them.

_But at least she talks about stuff that I can relate to..._

I close my eyes. Instantly, memories of what happened yesterday flood my head, especially the part of when she was pretty much pinned beneath me… Her face was really red… Especially...

Holy. Crap. What am I thinking about right now? This is _not_ how Minho rolls! I force the image out of my head and concentrate on losing Avery. Ever since the incident, whenever I'm in the market, she always trails me.

The incident...

If I recall correctly, my right hand was on her waist. She smelled good, like cinnamon, clove, and nutmeg. The expression on her face was a confused one… Her lips were curled downward, in a confused pout...

Oh, God. What am I thinking about?! This is horrible!

I glance around the marketplace, trying to remember what I was supposed to do. I realize that I haven't lost Avery, too. Crap.

I pass the jewelry stand. Something catches the sunlight and flashes in my eyes, forcing me to look at it.

It's a simple rope necklace with a crystal wolf dangling off it. I'm about to roll my eyes and walk past when I start to remember something...

_"Hey, Skye?"_

_She turns to look at me. "Hmm?"_

_"Do you have a favorite animal?"_

_Sighing loudly, she leans against the log to think. "I guess… the wolf. It's pretty and it's quiet."_

She likes wolves. The little devil.

My pocket is heavy with dollars. The wolf is stuck in a graceful leap, forever jumping from place to place. Skye has a hand on it, smiling lightly to herself.

I shake myself out of the daze. Skye is nowhere to be seen. _I'm gonna go crazy at this rate..._

The wolf is still jumping. Imaginary Skye is smiling at me. I blink.

"How much is this?"

[Skye's POV]

"Finished!" I proclaim, jumping off the log and dancing with all my might. The leather cord is warm in my hands, and the amber lightly thumps my skin in a soft rhythm. It took me hours to finish. Now you might think that washing off a piece of amber, poking a hole in it, and threading it into a rope might be easy enough.

It's not. Trust me on that.

But I finished. That's all I can think about right now. Grinning, I slump on the ground and before I know it, my eyes are closed and I'm drifting off into a deep sleep.

I wonder if he's gonna like it.

[Minho's POV]

I arrive at the meeting grounds, and the first thing I see is Skye sleeping. Her gold-blond hair is tangled with leaves and small twigs, and her chest moves in, out, in, out.

It's only 12:00 and she's already tired. Oh, well.

Slightly annoyed, I walk over and lightly kick her. "Hey. Wake up."

She doesn't.

"Hello? Get up!"

She bolts upwards, throwing off a small bird that had come to rest on her shoulder. Her eyes are half-closed, and she gives a huge yawn. "Huh?… Ugh… Sleepy… What?… Zzzzzz…"

My eye twitches. I should mention to you that one of my pet peeves is being ignored. Especially by cute girls.

…Did I just describe her as _cute?_ Seriously?

I sigh, bend down, and start shaking her. "Waake uuuup!"

"AAAAGGHH!" she screams and her arms flail around, resulting in me getting slapped.

…

[Skye's POV]

"Waake uuuup!"

"AAAAGGHH!" Without thinking, I swing my arms around, and my hand immediately hits something.

...

Oh, God. That "something" was a face. And not just a face.

Minho's face. Oh, God.

I am screwed.

He doesn't say anything, and just stares at me. For a long time. It's really starting to creep me out. Then, after a while, four words come out of his mouth. Those words will forever be etched into my brain as the most scariest thing ever said.

"It's time to die."

Uh, oh.

[…]

"It's cold," I muse quietly, rubbing my arms for warmth. Minho's lying on the ground, eyes closed, arms behind his head. I glare at him and rub the bump on my head.

"You deal with it," I hear him mutter.

"Shut up," I reply and I lie down on the log, desperate to sleep so I don't feel the cold.

_Shuffle, shuffle. _There's a light scuffling sound as something crawls on the floor towards me. I tense up and close my eyes, trying to ignore it.

_It's probably just Minho trying to scare the crap out of me, _I say to my brain in a weak attempt to reassure it. It's not working.

An arm wraps around my waist and pulls me screaming to the ground.

"Shut up," Minho whispers in my ear, his voice heavy with drowsiness. "You're loud." And with that, a light puff of air hits my cheek, indicating that he's sleeping.

I try to fight my way out, but he's got a grip of iron. Grumbling to myself, I pull away from him to as far as I'm able and close my eyes.

Well, he's warm, anyway.

The amber necklace hangs from my pocket, and I smile at it.

**all i can say 4 this is that it sucks. sorry COCACOLEMAN but i am not having any confidence from this, but i'll post it up 4 u guys 2 see. if u like then that's good. ok i'm sleepy see ya later :))**

**(/ (/**

**(- -)**

**((/) (/)**

**my bunny**


	5. Chapter 5

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! haha i feel very good rite now… oh yah one thing sorry about chpt 4 it was not my best piece of work but i do feel a little bit more confident about this chpt becuz this chpt has a lot more action. ;))) oh hey a review :)))**

**cinnamonstarbarks: just realized now that i spelled ur name wrong 4 the past chpts. soooo sorry about that :((( it's just i'm not a good speller when it comes 2 names. oh yah u liked minho's pov? hehe thx it took me some time 2 think about it. 4 the natural speaking… eh. and the story will take place in the glade just not now. maybe in chpt 7 or so? **

**this is the review that this story has accumulated over the course of the crap chpt 4 and here is chpt 5**

**oh yah day 6 will suck but day 7 isn't as bad in my opinion**

Chapter 5

[Day 6, Minho's POV]

"Hey, sleepy-head. Wake up."

My eyes fly open, and I'm on my feet in two seconds. "Wha… What is it?!"

Skye laughs, and lightly shakes her head. "You slept like the dead. Let's just say I wanted to see if you died in the middle of the night."

"Ugh." I rub the sleep out of my eyes and sit on the log. "So annoying. I had a good dream, too."

"Oh?" She walks over and sits next to me. "What is it?"

"Hmph." Crossing my arms, I look away and pout. "None of your business."

"Psh." She smiles and looks away. "Oh yeah, haven't you noticed something?"

I'm confused. Why is she taking nonsense? "What are you saying? Did something happen?"

"No. Just look down."

I lift an eyebrow, then look down. Nothing but dirt and leaves. "If there's something that you want me to see, I don't see it."

She sighs. "Look- Ugh, never mind. Here." She leans over and lightly tugs something around my neck. I look down at myself and there, hanging on a leather cord, is a clue amber pendant.

"…Skye. Men don't wear jewelry." But for some reason, I make no move to take it off.

"Hey, you should check what I found." She pulls something out of her pocket and dangles it in front of my face. "What's this all about, huh?" She has a sly smirk on her face. "Who's it for, genius? Avery?"

"Oh, hell no!" I snatch the wolf out of her hands. "It's for…" Oh, snap. How should I tell her that it's for her, and not for that stupid idiot Avery? I look around, trying to think. Come on, Minho! Think think think think think think think…

By the time I get myself squared away, I'm standing behind her. What?

"Get your dumb hair out of the way," I mutter.

"Psh." She gets her hair out.

"Here." I place the necklace around her neck and tie it. "Now I can tell Avery that I hate her."

She looks at me weirdly. "Dude. Seriously?"

On an impulse, I lean forward, so close that our noses are almost touching and her breath is cool on my face. "Seriously."

I stay there for a while. Meanwhile, my brain is pretty much yelling at me.

_You got the point across! Now get out of there before she smacks the crap out of you! _My miniature brain me is running around my head, probably smacking me with a bat. And knowing me, it's probably a metal bat.

"Um…" She backs away, a fierce blush on her face. "I'll… uh… get going. Thanks for the… uh… gift. S- S- Bye!" With a quick wave, she dashes off, her wild blond hair flying behind her.

I smile.

[Day 7, Skye's POV]

I blow out some air, my back prickling at the wood bark. Minho's late again.

Sighing, I close my eyes, deciding on whether I should take a nap or stay awake. My brain's yelling at me to take a nap. When I came home yesterday, I was too excited/nervous to sleep, or even close my eyes.

Minho's face appears in front of me, smirking that dumb, idiotic smile he always seems to have. He waves a hand in front of my face, saying something that I can't hear.

"Skye! _Skye! Wake up!_" Someone shakes me violently, and my head tosses back and forth a few times.

"Agh!" My eyes fly open to see Minho in front of me. But he's not smirking. His face is dead serious.

"Come on, we gotta go!" He grabs my hand and yanks me to my feet. "They're coming after us!"

"_Who's_ coming after us?" I ask, ducking under some low branches. He doesn't respond. "Minho! Just tell me!"

"I'll tell you later! I promise! Just _run!_" He keeps dragging me somewhere, and I'm scared of what's happening, whatever that could be. "Hurry! They're catching up!"

"Just _what_ is going on?" I cry out.

All of a sudden, as if on cue, we're tackled to the ground. Whoever it is seems keen on keeping us there.

"My, my, you certainly gave us a lot of trouble," a man whispers in my ear. "Your little boyfriend here kept tripping us off, throwing us off the right track." Then, his weight shifts to where Minho is. "Now, look at how fast the tables have turned. Looks like it's lights out for you-"

"Zeke!" Another man's voice rings aloud. It sounds bossy. "Enough. Let them go."

Zeke growls, low and harsh, and he gets up, but not without a sharp whisper in my ear: "Watch your back."

Minho brushes himself off, then checks on me. "You alright?" he asks quietly. I just nod. My back hurts from Zeke's weight.

The man who I'm presuming is the boss steps forward, arms out, as if to prove he has no weapons. "I apologize for that. Zeke can be somewhat violent-"

"'Somewhat'?" Minho says through gritted teeth. His grip on my arm tightens. _He's nervous,_ I think to myself. If we weren't in such a bad situation, I would've embarrassed him to no end.

The man shrugs slightly. "Once again, I apologize. Anyway, we are from WICKED, and we came here because we have some business to discuss."

"What business?" I ask before I can stop myself. Minho glares at me, and I try not to shrivel.

"We have developed a… how shall we say… system that might help us with locating the cause of all… this." The man waves his arms around. "Ever since the solar flares hit the earth, I'm surprised there are even forests such as this. Almost the whole earth is covered in deserts and rock these days."

"You're going off topic," Zeke calls from behind us.

"Ah, yes," the man nods approvingly. "Thank you, Zeke. Anyway." He turns his attention back to us. "Like I said before, we have some business with you. Or more like, one of you." He looks at Minho and smiles. It's gruesome, and not at all warming.

Minho's face pales, and he grips my arm so tight that there's no more feeling in it. "…"

"We need you to come with us to the compound so we can discuss," the man continues, completely oblivious to Minho's expression. "Of course, if that's okay with you." It's clear from his tone that it's not an option.

He looks at us with a grotesque smile. "Now, how about we-"

"No." Minho's voice is low and fierce. And, all of a sudden, he slams into Zeke, who had his arms outstretched to probably catch us should we decide to run. Zeke grunts and clutches his stomach. He grabs my hand and starts running off deep into the woods.

"Get them!" the man shrieks behind us. A rock sails over our heads and lands on the ground with a heavy _thud. _Without meaning to, I scream, covering my head with a free arm.

"Run faster, Skye! Don't stop moving!" Minho goes behind me and pushes me forward. I'm about to yell at him as to why he's doing this, then realize that he's shielding me from the falling rocks.

As we run, I spot a familiar cave. "There!" I point towards it, and he nods. With as much speed as we can muster, we dash towards it.

"Where are they?!" I hear the man yell.

"I don't know!" Zeke screams. "The boy hit me with a rock! How am I supposed to know?"

"If we lose them, it's your fault! Now get out there and find them!"

I turn to Minho. "What are we gonna do now?"

He mutters something, then starts pacing the floor. Panic is rushing through me, and… An idea slowly starts to form in my head. An idea that I hate already.

"Minho." He turns to look at me. "It's you they want. Run. I'll hold them off for as long as I'm able."

He stares at me for a while. "No. It's too dangerous and-"

"Whatever you do," I cut through, doing my best to ignore him, "don't stop running. No matter what you hear, no matter what you might see, don't ever stop running."

"No!" His face is turning red with anger, and he's pacing the floor again. "It's too dangerous! I'm not gonna sit around and watch you get tortured to death!"

"_You're not gonna sit around!_" I'm yelling now, frustration and anger coursing through me. "_You're gonna run! I don't care what you say! I'm not gonna stay here and watch you get taken away!_"

If looks could kill, he would probably be chopping my head off, dousing my body in kerosene, and lighting me on fire. Trust me, that sounds way better than the glare he's giving me right now.

And then, all of a sudden, he's kissing me. Warm hands are tangled in my hair, and his eyes are squeezed shut. He's so close, I can feel his racing heartbeat.

Then, fast as it came, it's over. He lets go and rests his forehead on mine, his hands still in my hair. "No way I am ever letting you do that. Say that in front of me again and you're dead."

I'm still shocked, so all I can do is nod. He smiles lightly and presses his mouth to mine again.

"Alright, you two. It's time to end this." Minho lets go and pushes me behind him. My blood goes cold.

Zeke.

He steps out of the shadows and gives an evil grin. And, fast as lightning, he grabs Minho and slams my head against the rock.

The last thing I hear is the sound of Minho's anguished scream.

**uh… i don't know what 2 say about this, but i'm actually okay w/ this chpt. alright guys let's see how this works. meanwhile my friend is smacking me in the head with a pillow about how cruel i am. muahahahahahahaha :D ok bye bi! ps sorry 4 it being long :/**

**(/ (/**

**(- -)**

**((/) (/)**

**my bunny**


	6. Chapter 6

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! lol #swag :))) i have recently discovered the power of hash tags and now i'm using them everywhere #writing oh hey a review**

**guest: ok ok here's ur new chpt :)))**

**Xx The Genius Xx: haha u liked chpt 5? well thank u :))) oh yah and u liked minho's pov? thx. it took me some work 2 figure it out cuz i don't really know his personality so i had 2 make it up as i go. and here's the next update. and thx 4 liking chpt 4 even tho it totally sucked in my opinion :P**

**ok here r the reviews i have accumulated over the course of time and here is chpt 6 i hope u enjoy **

**ps most of the chpt is in minho's pov the end will show skye 2 some degree**

Chapter 6

[? Day, Minho's POV]

...

"Hello?"

...

"Are you awake?''

...

"Hey! Wake up!"

Someone forces my eyes open and shines a light in it.

"Agh!" I try to block out the sharp pain… and my hands don't move.

"What the hell…" I try to move my hands again, and there's a sharp _clank! _

"Yeah… Your hands are cuffed. Sorry about that. But we couldn't risk you running off." The voice belongs to man, or, more like a boy. I already hate him.

"What do you want?" I growl throgh gritted teeth. "If it's info, I don't have it!"

The boy shakes his head. "We already have info. It was _you_ we wanted." Before I can say anything, he lifts his hands as if to shush me. " You probably have a ton of questions, right?" I just stare at him. "Okay, I guess not. Usually the others have a ton of questions."

"Well then, you're not getting any out of me," I reply, avoiding looking at the boy. Something about him's irking me.

"As for the girl..."

My eyes widen and I sit up... Or, well, try to.

"The truth is, none of us know. Zeke just reported that she fainted...'' His voice lowers slightly at his next words. "...but I honestly don't believe him. I hear rumors saying about how he ruthlessly kills off innocent people just to reach the target."

Hearing these words, my blood runs cold. If what he's saying is true, then Skye's probably bleeding to death in that cave, her face paling with every minute that passes.

Skye dead. Skye's dead body in that cave.

That gets to me, and before I know it, I'm screaming, thrashing around on that table, hot tears streaming down my face while I just scream, cry, scream, cry until my throat goes hoarse.

All of a sudden, there's a sharp sting in my side, and everything fades to a muddled black, all the while Skye's dead body is haunting my dreams.

[Skye's POV]

...Oh, God. My head hurts like crazy.

Groaning, I manage to pull my head up and open my eyes. It's pitch black outside, and the air is freezing, so I know it's nighttime. I struggle to breathe, and my arms and legs feel weak. When I touch my head, it's sticky with dried blood.

...I feel like I'm forgetting something.

...

...

...Minho. I look around the cave, and he's gone. I wonder what happened to him...

...

...

...No. No no no no no! He must've escaped! He had to!

And before I know it, I burst into tears.

[Minho's POV]

...It's dark. Again. But this time I know I'm awake.

My eyes quickly scan my surroundings. As far as I can tell, I'm in a dark room, no windows to be seen. In the corner, there's a small table, and a huge metal door with bars lining the window blocks the only entrance/exit.

Blinking heavily, it's now that I register that one: my nose hurts like crazy, and two: there's someone sitting quietly in the corner. When I turn around, it's the same boy that I "met" in that weird interrogation room.

"You're awake," the boy says somewhat cheerfully. "You were knocked out for, like, 5 hours! If your nose hurts, sorry about that. I got bored, so I wanted to see how many pencils I could stick."

My eye twitches. "That's what you consider fun?"

He shrugs. "Well, all we do is work here. I'll take any form of 'fun' if I can get it."

...

The boy scratches his neck nervously, and he says, "By the way, there's something you should know."

"Hmm?"

"While you were sleeping, we administered a special drug in you."

"...What's that for?"

"Well..." The boy scratches his neck again and looks sad. "It's for a special project we came up with. Boys that come here are administered with the drug and we..." He trails off after seeing the look on my face.

"...You send them somewhere to die," I finish, and I look away, not bothering to see whether I got my guess right.

I can't believe it. No, no way. I'm not losing my memory. I can't lose my memory! Not after everything, all those embarrassing moments, the awkward moments, the really funny moments of my short and miserable 15 years of life...

I can't forget Skye. No, not ever. I close my eyes and try to visualize her golden-blond hair, those dazzling blue-green eyes, and her shy smile.

I don't see it.

[To Be Continued...]

**ok guys here's what i have so far sorry 4 not updating well but i am crazy and u know it :)) i'll gie u this 4 now and get u the next part soon okay? okay bye bi~~!**

(/ (/

(- -)

((/) (/)

my bunny


	7. Chapter 7

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! haha lol i looked over chpt 6 and i realized that i haven't explained the memory loss thing... uh oh :P i feel like i should correct it but i feel soooo laaaaazy -_- ... oh hey reviews**

**zoeylaw95: haha thx it is quiet interesting... or at least it's getting interesting and here is the update**

**lafunkymonkey: 1st off luv the name :)) i like monkeys anyway here is ur update and... u want skye 2 like newt? hmm... maybe.. i got an idea... hehehehehe**

**Xx The Genius Xx: u really like reviewing don't u? anyway thx 4 liking it so much and here is the net update**

**Java60072: thx! and here is the next update**

**ok here r the reviews i have accumulated and here is chpt 7**

Chapter 7

[10 Hours, Minho's POV]

I close my eyes, furiously pacing the room, muttering to myself. Skye's face... It's muddled. Not as visible. The effects of the drug are already getting to me. Crap.

Skye's smile. Skye's golden-blond hair shining in the sunlight.

...That hair... Those eyes... That smile...

I start to pace again. They're getting fuzzy. I can't let them get fuzzy. I won't!

[9 Hours, Skye's POV]

Sighing loudly, I wander around the forest, thinking that if I do it long enough, Minho will suddenly pop out of the woods and smirk at me, embarrassing me about staying up for strange, unknown reasons.

I touch the crystal wolf that rests on the hollow of my throat and lightly smile.

_Just trust him. He'll come. _

[8 Hours, Minho's POV]

My hand rests on the blue amber pendant. It's cool on my skin.

Skye gave it to me... Right? Or did someone... else...

_"Don't ever take it off, okay?"_

I shake my head and shove a hand in my hair. No, it's Skye. Definitely. No other girl would be stupid enough to give me a piece of jewelry.

I stop laughing, and pace the room again.

[7 Hours, Skye's POV]

I'm still pacing, dry leaves crunching under my feet and the smell of pine needles in the air. My hands and face are freezing to the touch, and I puff air on them to thaw.

_Admit it, girl! _my subconscious says, or more like yells. _He ain't comin'! Just go home and forget him!_

Shut up, me. But it's getting dark, and I hear strange sounds coming from the woods. As I do not want my life to end by the hands of some strange person, I decide to head home.

_Maybe he'll be here tomorrow..._

[6 Hours, Minho's POV]

I blink heavily, rubbing sleep from my eyes, and continue to pace the room.

_Don't forget! _Mini me is running around, kicking my brain multiple times before grabbing the metal bat and swinging it.

Shut up, me! You know how hard it is trying to remember someone while...

Someone? What someone?

...S... Sky... Skye. Her name was Skye.

Oh, God. I'm forgetting. I'm losing everything.

No. No no no no no _no no no no NO! _I can't forget! I'm not forgetting!

[5 Hours, Skye's POV]

No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to fall asleep. Instead, I sit by the window and watch the clouds drift across the black sky. The moon's shining bright, and sends shafts of light across my room.

Sighing, I rest my head on my knees and close my eyes. I hope he's alright.

[4 Hours, Minho's POV]

Frustration is really getting to me, and in a vain attempt to get rid of it, I start kicking at the metal walls, sending a harsh _ping_ing throughout the room.

I forgot what she looks like. The dumb girl isn't coming to my mind as quickly as it used to. What was her hair color... Eye color?...

...What was her name, again?

[3 Hours, Skye's POV]

With a huff, I close my eyes and lie on the bed. The sleep I want is finally here.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

I blot upright and look around the room. No one's here. Sighing, I lie back down and cover my eyes. Hopefully, if I wake up, the owner of that voice will actually be here.

Now, time to sleep.

[2 Hours, Minho's POV]

...What's going on? I look around and realize that I'm still in the weird room. With a shock, I realize that I dozed off. Blinking heavily, I try to remember.

...Nothing comes. I just know that her name started with an "S". What came after?...

[1 Hour]

"Hey," someone says at the door. When I look up, it's the boy from earlier.

"Hi," I say simply, then return to staring at the wall.

"I brought something that might interest you," he says in a sing-song voice, then slips something in. A piece of paper flutters to the ground, and I snatch it up. It's a photo of a girl setting up a trap. One glance and I know that everything with the trap is wrong. The trigger should be placed on the right side, and the bait should be in the middle...

...

...

...S... Sk... Sky...

Skye. She sucks at traps. Even after all that tutoring, she still sucks.

...I'm losing it. I'm losing everything. Already, the fact that she's horrible at traps is slipping away. Her face is gone.

Without meaning to, I start screaming, slamming into the walls and punching them until my fists bleed. When that doesn't work, I slam my head on the hard metal. Red liquid starts to drip on the floor, and I hear someone yelling.

_I don't care I don't care I don't care I don't care I DON'T CARE!_

I keep slamming my head into the wall until I collapse to the floor and my eyes close.

[30 Minutes, Skye's POV]

_Rustle, rustle. _

My eyes fly open and I bolt upright. "Who- Who's there?!" I manage to cry out in a shaky voice.

"...Well, well, well." A man steps out of the shadows and grins evilly at me. My blood goes cold.

Zeke.

"Wha- Wha- What do you want?!" I yell, throwing a pillow at him. ''You already took Minho! Why are you here?!" I know I'm probably sounding like a brat, but I don't care.

He chuckles, then grabs me, shoving me under his arm like a briefcase. "This time, it's _you_ we want." And he slams his fist into my head.

[1 Minute, Minho's POV]

...Someone's picking me up..

...Someone's placing me on some kind of bed thing...

...I'm moving...

...I'm heavily aware of a piece of paper in my pocket... and something heavy rests on my chest...

_Thump!_

...

...

..._What's going on?_

_Squeak! _

_Grr..._

_Motion. I'm moving... up? What... _

I force open my eyes and a violent wind blows in my face. The thing I'm in is moving upward in a violent force, and I'm thrown to the ground.

This goes on for a few seconds until...

_Thud!_

Something opens, and sunlight pours in. Squinting at the sudden change of lighting, I look up. Some boys are looking down at me. Instinctively, my eyebrow lifts.

Someone drops in, a huge guy who looks older than me by at least a year or two. He grins at me and holds out his hand. "Hi, I'm Alby. Who are you?"

I close my eyes and rake my brain, trying to remember. My name... What's my name?

"I'm sorry, I don't remember," is all I can say.

He nods, like he understands. "Okay then. Do you remember anything about yourself? How old you are? Anybody you knew before? Anything at all?"

I close my eyes again. I don't know my age... Maybe 15? 16? Anything I knew... Well, I'm a guy. Anybody I knew...

Anybody I knew...

...

"I'm sorry. I don't know anything."

**yes that's right. minho lost his memory and now i'm evil! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA and my friend is smacking me w/ a pillow again. oh well can u blame me? 4 being evil?! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ok i'm done sorry 4 taking so long but i'm lazy so there. :P**

**(/ (/**

**(- -)**

**((/) (/)**

**my bunny**


	8. Chapter 8

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! uggggg i HATE my computer it's so sloooooooow :( so frikin' annoying anyway haha lol 4 chpt 7 i admit my friend nearly smacked me 2 death becuz of my cruelty... hehehehehe... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ok i'm done :))**

Chapter 8

[Minho's POV]

"Minho~"

Ugh... Sleepy. Need... more... sleep...

"Minho~"

God, that voice... So freaking annoying.

...Familiar, in a way.

My eyes slowly widen, and I look around. As far as I can tell, I'm in a forest. Trees surround me on all sides, a river is gurgling nearby, and the sun is bright in my eyes.

"Hey, sleepyhead. You finally woke up?"

I look around and spot a girl around my age setting up a trap. She turns and lightly smiles at me. "You've been asleep for a while now. I was starting to wonder if you died or not."

My eye twitches. Something about her's irking me, but I don't know what.

She smiles again, and her blue-green eyes light up with something like amusement. I have a feeling that whatever reaction I give her, she'll just laugh.

That's when I realize something.

...

...My heart's pounding.

...Uh, oh. Hmm... Maybe an adrenaline rush? It hasn't been that long since I came back from the Maze...

It's not an adrenaline rush. That much I know.

"Um..." I try to think of something to say, but my throat keeps blocking up whenever I try to speak. Jeez, what's wrong with me? I can usually think of witty comments faster than light!

"You're funny." She chuckles and looks over her trap. Something makes me look over her shoulder. Instantly, I see several things wrong with it. Wait, hold up... How do I know about traps? I never made one in my life!

"It's supposed to be upright," I say blandly. "Not slouching. Also, the bait's supposed to be on the right so it attracts more animals." I keep blabbering about a subject I don't even know about while the girl simply grins at me.

"Still the arrogant blunderhead, aren't you?" She pokes my cheek with a thin finger. ''You really haven't changed at all, haven't you? Not even after everything..." She looks wistful and her hand drops, leaving me, for some strange reason, disappointed.

"What do you mean, 'everything'?" As far as I'm concerned, I'm pretty sure I don't know her at all. Or, at least... not in the Glade.

She just smiles lightly, and brushes a few strands of hair away from my face. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Now I'm getting confused. "'Sorry'? What are you talking about?"

"_Minho! Hey, Minho! Wake up!_"_  
><em>

The girl lightly runs her fingers down my face and smiles again. "Looks like our time is up." She stands up and starts to walk away.

Before I know it, I'm shouting "Wait!" and I grab her wrist. "What are you talking about? Do I know you? Have I seen you somewhere before?"

She simply grins. "You should wake up now." And she lightly smacks my forehead.

"Minho! Mate, seriously, wake up right now!"

"AAAHH!" Screaming, I bolt upright and flail my arms around, smacking someone in the face. Judging by the extreme British cursing that follows after, I know it's Newt.

After several minutes of name-calling and swearing, he finally calms down enough to say, "New Glader. In the Box, quickly!"

Oh... It's just a new Glader. Sigh... Might as well "introduce".

[At the Box]

"Hey, Ben." I pat the boy's shoulder and look down. "Has he come up yet?"

He nods. "Yeah, but we're waiting for Alby. He's bringing Clint with him."

"How come?"

He shrugs and looks down at the Box. "Don't know. When he looked at us, he just passed out again. Maybe he's bonkers from the ride up." He nods approvingly at his theory, and I can't help but sigh.

The boy is knocked out, and is curled in a ball. His short blond hair falls in waves across his face and he shifts around from time to time, muttering something that no one seems to hear.

For some reason, he reminds me of...

...Huh; that's strange. I don't remember.

"What happened?!" I hear Alby call from behind. When I turn around, I see him dragging a panting Clint behind him. "I hear the greenie fainted! What happened?!"

I shrug when the two come close. "Dunno. Ben says he fainted at the sight us. Maybe we're ugly."

Some of the boys start laughing, but Alby doesn't. Instead, he instructs Clint to "Check on him. Bring him to the infirmary if necessary." I look down at the boy. What made him so special that he gets to go to the infirmary? Even I didn't go to the-

"Hey, he's opening his eyes!" someone shouts, pointing at the boy to emphasize. And indeed, the dumb greenie's eyes are starting to slowly crack open, like when Frypan shells oysters. The similarity is kinda funny.

"..." Greenie's quiet as he takes in the scene, this time without fainting. His eyes are a startling blue-green, which makes me wonder...

"..." Man, that greenie's quiet. He has a slightly panicked look. Alby seems to notice this, as he steps forward and holds out his hand, a gesture of good will.

The greenie takes it, steps out and takes a gander at the world (like a boss!). The boys take a few steps back to give him some air. The greenie doesn't seem to notice. He's focusing on one thing in particular.

That's when I realize it.

The Maze is open.

...Oh, shuck.

And then it happens. Faster than lightning, he shoves Alby back with an elbow and dashes toward the Gates, his feet a blur.

"Oi, somebody catch him!"

"He can't go in the Maze!"

Muttering something about stupid greenies, I run after him and, after a wild sprint, tackle him to the ground. He starts thrashing around and yelling in this weird, feminine voice that makes me feel weird, like I'm tackling a... a girl. Eeech.

"Shut up! You can't go in the Maze, you hear me?!" I grab his shoulders and start shaking him until his head is lolling. "You will die! Do you want to die?!"

The boy does not respond. In fact, during my scream/lecture, his facial features slack significantly and I realize that he passed out, most likely from shock. Wonderful. If I'm lucky, maybe one to two hours in the Slammer.

"Mate. Seriously?" I hear Newt from behind, and I turn around slowly.

"Uh... bad day?" I shrug and laugh. From Newt's expression, I know I'm not spending one to two hours in the Slammer. Hmm... maybe three.

**ok i am seriously lazy rite now and i gotta work on another story so u don't mind if i leave early yah? anyway enjoy chpt 8 and if u don't like then u can review or pm me saying how much u hate me and what not and let me take that cake... ooh it's lemon**

**(/ (/**

**(- -)**

**((/) (/) **

**my bunny**

**don't touch (aka copy) or i kill u **


	9. Chapter 9

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! since i'm getting back on my other story, i am not gonna be updating as quickly as i used 2, so get used 2 it! :)) anyway... am i forgetting something?... oh yah those reviews**

**lupine-lunaris: took me a while 2 realize that ur cinnamonstarbarks ok and NO he will NOT remember! MUAHAHAHAHA**

**nataliez: yes i will write more thx :)**

**ok here is chpt 9 and i hope u "enjoy"**

**ps my friend has requested that i make this chpt a drinking game. take a drink (water, juice, soda, etc) when u see skye getting injured in any way**

Chapter 9

[Skye's POV]

"You hear what he did?"

"Yeah. I hear Clint got pounded really bad."

"Poor Clint. Why would he do something like this? How horrible."

I wake up to a pounding headache and the loud voices of boys. There's a lot of arguing in the air, and, heavily, I sit upright.

"You shank!" I hear a boy call.

''Dumb slinthead!" someone else screams, most likely at me.

A boy yanks me to my feet and holds me steady when I wobble. My feet won't respond to my brain, and they feel numb.

"You got a lot of guts, shank," a boy hisses in my ear as he pushes me into a rough wooden chair. Immediately, another boy ties my wrists, ankles, and neck together with some rope. I try to struggle against it, and soon get rope burn. Ouch.

"Order!" A boy with shaggy blond hair steps up to what looks like a podium and slams something on the wood, making mostly everyone go silent. "Order in the court!"

I try to rub the sleep from my eyes, and get rope burn.

The boy with the shaggy hair stares at me with a look of poison. I honestly don't know what's happening, so I look away.

"You!" the boy's voice rings out, filling the entire room. I'm guessing this is the court room. "Do you know why you're here?"

"I..." I stop when I hear my voice. Not only is it very scratchy, it's also very feminine. So in the end, I just resort to shaking my head, giving me instant rope burn.

The boy standing next to me slaps me. Hard. "Speak up, you dumb shank! Answer him!"

My cheek stings. It feels like it's bruised. But I shake my head again. Rope burn.

The boy slaps me again. This time, the boy on the podium says, "Enough!"

He stops. Now both my cheeks sting. How quaint.

The podium boy looks at me again, sending a bolt of electricity down my spine. I'm breaking in a cold sweat. All the boys in the room are giving me hard looks. A few are even wielding weapons.

"Did you hear me?" the podium boy asks. I look up and tilt my head. Rope burn.

"I _said, _'Do you know why you're here?'"

I shake my head and try to shrug. Instantly, I get rope burn.

"A few minutes ago," the boy says, his tone clearly implying that I had better listen or I'll get it, "one of our Med-Jacks, Clint, was viciously attacked by one of his patients. That patient is the new greenie." His eyes narrow. "Do you know who that greenie is?"

I'm barely following the story. So a guy named Clint was attacked by a "greenie"? What the heck is a greenie?!

There's a long silence as the boys wait for my response. That's when I realize that that "greenie" is me.

I open my mouth to protest when I remember that I'm a girl, so I try to gesture at myself. Instant rope burn.

The boy nods. "Good. Now I don't have to explain anything to you." He looks at the boy next to me. "Gally, can you get Minho from the Slammer? It's time to vote, and he's done anyway."

Gally nods, then walks outside. Some boys watch him go, but mostly everyone is busy glaring the crap out of me. Nervous, I look down and fidget. Instant rope burn.

A few minutes later, Gally is back, but this time, he's not alone. A boy, who I assume is Minho, is with him, looking tall and proud. Definitely Asian, by the looks of him. A lot of the boys cheer and whoop when they see him. Hmm... Maybe a punk/celebrity?

"What's up, Newt?" he says, and I instantly flinch (rope burn).

That voice... It's familiar. I don't get it.

Podium boy, or Newt, tells the new boy the whole situation. When he's done, Minho looks at me.

"What a guy, huh?" He walks over to me and pushes my head with a fist. (Rope burn.)

"What's the matter with you, huh?" He peers in, looking at me straight in the eye. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" A few of the boys laugh, and I instantly smolder with anger.

_Don't lash out yet, _my subconscious whispers quietly. _Now's not the time. Be patient. _

Frustrated, I close my eyes. I almost don't notice the voting. The boys are deciding my fate. A sense of calm settles over me, and I finally manage to block out the voices, the boys' faces, everything.

Gally pushes my head (rope burn), snapping me out of my daze. "Wake up, shank. It's decided."

Newt delivers me my verdict: I would be sentenced to two whole nights in the "Slammer'', whatever that is. I would be assigned a job, and everything. Oh yeah, and I would be pushed around by Minho for a week. Without complain.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him smirking at me.

God, I want to rip it off.

**rite now i am forced 2 stop becuz my friend is smacking me w/ a pillow 4 no reason. oh wait hold up** **aiofhaebsvnsejngaejbnjfkecnjcnjcnj**

**...sorry bout that. my friend has unleashed the pillow gotta go bye**

**(/ (/**

**(- -)**

**((/) (/)**

**my bunnyapdijabvldjfbnv;aegnvjaen**


	10. Chapter 10

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! lol i actually somewhat enjoyed chpt 9. how was the drinking game? did u even do it? well whatever **

**Xx The Genius Xx: u ****_really_**** like reviewing on't u? anyway thx 4 the support of chpt 9 and u think u know what's gonna happen? well then mr/ms smarty pants what do u think is gonna happen? pm me i can't have u spoiling the story if ur rite**

**Guest: skye is a girl!**

**Daiseymaemari-25: once again... SKYE IS A GIIIIIRL! ur gonna have 2 read this chpt 2 figure it out**

**these r the reviews i have accumulated and here is chpt 10**

Chapter 10

If there's anything I do like about the Slammer, it's that it gives me plenty of time to think in safety.

I spend about 3 hours trying to remember simple things, like my name and age. For my name, all I can get is that it starts with a "S". For my age, I'm guessing about 14 to 15.

But for personal information, that's about all I can manage to fish out of my muddled mind lake.

Yawning loudly, I rub my cold arms and slightly shiver. Around 30 minutes ago, I discovered that my hair was cut short. Boy short. No wonder they took me for a boy. I kinda wish I had long hair. It would serve as a great neck warmer.

I yawn again, then curl up in a ball on the cold, hard concrete. Might as well get some sleep; it'll be a long day tomorrow.

[...]

I wake up to see that I'm in a huge metal cage. Crates of supplies are neatly stacked in small towers. An apple falls on my head. Groaning slightly, I try to remember what I was doing.

Then, all of a sudden, the metal cage bolts upward, throwing me to the ground. The apple rolls away and starts bouncing. The crates are shifting around, threatening to fall on my head.

When I manage to look up, what looks like a roof is zooming in rapidly, threatening to squash me flat. Without thinking, I scream.

"Greenie! _Greenie! Wake up!_"

Flailing around, my eyes fly open and I bolt upright, panting heavily. A boy is standing in the doorway, hands on his hips in an imposing manner. Sighing quietly, I rub the sleep from my eyes and look at my visitor.

Stark black hair, deep brown eyes, a wide, slightly sadistic smirk. A knife hangs by his side in a sheath, and I'm painfully aware of the empty sheath strapped to my thigh. Apparently, they had taken my knife while I was sleeping.

Minho.

"What's the matter, greenie?" he calls to me in a slightly sadistic tone. "Dreams haunt ya?" I wisely decide not to answer him. Whatever reaction I give him will probably amuse him more than make him angry.

"Here." He takes something out of his pocket and tosses it to me, and I barely manage to catch it. An apple. "We got a long day today."

[...]

I have spent two hours learning about the Glade and it's jobs and all that. So far, the only ones that interest me are Med-Jack and Runner. But my chance as a Med-Jack is probably closed down, due to the fact that I supposedly attacked the "keeper" of the Med-Jacks, Clint. My chance as a Runner is also most likely closed down, due to the fact that I am being bossed around by it's "keeper". Minho.

"Alright, greenie." He turns to face me, and I look at him. "You need to learn the rules." Hmm. There are rules? I tilt my head.

"Rule #1. Everyone does their job. No slackers. Ever. Rule #2. Don't harm another Glader." He lifts an eyebrow at me. "Something you took very heavily into consideration."

I glare at him, then avoid his gaze and bite my tongue.

"Rule #3. Don't ever, _ever, _step foot in the Maze. Unless you're a Runner."

I tilt my head again. The Maze? What the heck is that?

As if he read my mind, he turns to point at a huge... is that a gate?! "That's the West Gate. There's gates at every cardinal point. North, south, et cetera." Minho looks at me with a hard expression. "The point is, no one's allowed in the Maze. You do that, you're in the Slammer."

I wince slightly, as I remember bolting toward the Maze on my first day. (Well, can you blame me? I was panicked!)

He lets out a huge sigh, and shows me various sites. Then, I start getting initiated. This means that he takes me around the Glade and tries to get me a job.

Let's see...

Builders and Bricknicks. One look at them, and Minho just shook his head. Definitely no.

Baggers. My arms are too thin to deal with lifting dead bodies. No. Minho smirks when he sees me sweating to lift one.

Slicers. When we approached what they call the Bloodhouse, I threw up on the spot. Minho and a guy named Winston had to drag me toward the "Deadheads" for me to clean out my stomach.

Med-Jacks. Clint ran into the building and locked the door when I came close enough. Minho had stood at a distance, and was bursting with laughter when I cam back.

Track-Hoes. Surprisingly, I'm not bad at this. But as I weeded a small tomato plant, I could feel Zart, the keeper, watching me closely, obviously looking for signs of passive-aggresiveness. It's clear that I'm not gonna be a Track-Hoe.

Cooks. I can make stew. Maybe some eggs. That's it. It's not for me.

Sloppers. Apparently, it's only for those that are bad at every other job. Hmm... it's possible that I might be this.

We approach the West Gate. Some boys are stretching their arms and legs, preparing for some kind of exercise.

These are the Runners.

As we walk, he gives me a look. "This," he starts, "is something that you can't be. Ever." I tilt my head and give him a confused look. "It's dangerous. Your life is constantly on the line, and you never know when you'll be dragged off by..." He closes his eyes. "Grievers."

I want to say something. I can't be a Runner?

"Hey, Minho!" A boy breaks off from the little group and walks toward us. His grin slacks a little when he sees me, but he's trying not to show it. "Ready for another day?"

He laughs and smacks the boy's back. "You know it, Ben."

I tilt my head. There's a small strength growing in my legs, and I feel a slight urge to start running. But they'd probably tackle me to the ground before I can reach 2 feet.

He gives me a quick glance. "Find Newt. He'll show you where the Sloppers go." Then he jogs off to join his friends, who cheer and whoop at his entrance. I look behind and see the shaggy-haired boy, Newt, gesture at me to follow. Wow. Things work fast in the Glade.

I sigh, and allow him to lead me down the path...

"_Somebody catch that goat!_"

There's a loud "MAAAAA!" in the air, and a brown speckled goat breaks out of the Bloodhouse and shoots down the meadow, braying as it runs, it's feet a blur on the ground.

"Bloody hell," I hear Newt mutter. When I turn around, the Runners aren't really doing anything except laughing. For some reason, this pisses me off.

Before I know it, I'm running after the goat. I hear a bunch of curses in a British accent, so I know it's Newt. I'll just deal with him when I get to that point.

My feet pound on the dirt, and I soon catch up to the goat. With a sharp yell, I leap off the ground and tackle the poor goat, sending dirt and some stray blades of grass flying.

There's a long silence except for the goat braying. Winston and another boy burst out of the Bloodhouse and hurry to where I am.

"Thanks, dude," Winston pants, wiping his forehead. "That goat is fast." The boy nods in agreement.

Soon after they take the goat back, Newt approaches me, a mixture of surprise and awe on his face.

"Looks like we found your occupation, mate," he says approvingly, nodding. I tilt my head, obviously confused by what he's saying. My occupation? What's my frickin' occupation?!

Minho slowly tromps toward us, his mouth set in a tight line. When he's close enough, he crosses his arms and glances at Newt, who replies with a glance of his own. I swear, I can almost read the conversation they're having.

Minho: _He can't. He doesn't know how dangerous it is, and you know it._

Newt: _Did you _see _the way he ran, mate? You need someone like that on your team! Besides, you know there's an opening you need to fill._

Minho: _...Fine. But don't expect me to carry him back if he gets injured._

Slowly, they both turn towards me. Minho, albeit reluctantly, holds out his hand.

"Welcome to the Runners," he announces in a bland tone. "Your duties start..."

All of a sudden, there's a sharp CRACK, and the West Gate slowly opens, releasing a violent gust of air that ruffles my hair. A leaf flies in my eyes, and I bat it away.

He looks at me, and his signature sadistic smirk slowly grows. "...Right now."

**sigh that's rite guys i made skye a runner just like every other crap story but seriously there is no way i can imagine her as anything else... except a med-jack but it's obvious that she isn't gonna be 1 so there **

**i hope u "enjoyed" this chpt and i will see ya later bye bi~!**

**ps does any1 have a better title 4 this story? if u do leave me ideas in the reviews and i'll take a look**

**pps sorry if the summary sucks it kinda doesn't match up but u can't blame me :P**

**ppps is any1 interested in making a cover page? if u r then pm me and tell me ur ideas**

**(/ (/**

**(- -)**

**((/) (/) **

**my bunny**


	11. Chapter 11

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! lol people i just realized the power of hash tags #solazy haha i'm so dumb #stupid #writing **

**u r a loser: i do not see the reason 2 write how my writing sucks twice but that's you i guess. 2 write a newt oc story... hmm... i'll think about it but don't gurantee 2 see it come true and u have ur opinions about this story and i have mine. i personally cannot agree or disagree w/ u on this one but i'll let u decide on ur own ok? ok**

**let's get started guys i'm getting bored and the last chpt was kinda boring sorry bout that :(**

Chapter 11

I was delayed for a minute because Newt had to fetch my knife from the armory or whatever. Now, with the knife in it's sheath, I do feel a slight level of security, but also a level of danger and confusion.

Why am I being put on duty so quickly? Shouldn't they give me a day to explain it all?

The gate widens further until it's big enough to swallow at least several people at once, which it's technically doing right now. Runners immediately break into a sprint, and they soon disappear in the mist. Minho looks at me.

''Let's get this started." And he pushes me into the Maze, prompting me to start running. He catches up to me in no time.

As we sprint down the long passageways, I look at the walls and the ground. It's covered with vines and some patches of moss grow on the stone. When I close my eyes, the details are fresh in my mind.

"Take a right," Minho says loudly as we keep running. Up ahead, there's a crossroads, and I take a right, him right at my heels. There's a loud whispering in my ears, and I try my best to block them out.

Soon, we arrive in a small area, where two of the Runners are studying some kind of map. One of them looks up and says, "Hey, Minho." The other one nods in my direction.

Minho steps toward them and peers over their shoulder. "What's goin' on, shanks?"

The first boy points at something. "We're planning to head in this passage again. Ben said he saw something weird there that he wanted us to check out."

He nods. "Alright, boys. Do your thing." Then, he looks at me. ''Come on, greenie. We're headed somewhere else." And with that, he starts running toward another passage, and with a sigh, I follow him.

We dash down the corridor, and I pant lightly. In a few seconds, it goes away, and I force air into my lungs. Minho, on the other hand, is breathing normally. He must have done this for a while.

We keep this up, then rest for a few minutes, study the map, then run again. This continues for quite some time. Run, rest, read the map, drink some water, run. Blah blah blah blah blah, all that good stuff. I listen to the leader as he explains about what Runners do and all that. Most of the time, I just follow him.

But then, we arrive at another crossroads. For some reason, I get a strange feeling in my gut.

"It says here that we should go right," I hear Minho mutter under his breath as he studies the map. "But we already went to the right..."

_Go left, _I hear my gut say.

_Are you kidding me? _my brain scolds my gut. _You've got to follow him! He knows what he's doing! On the other hand, what do _you _know? You've only been doing this for 2 hours!_

_...I still think you should go left, _my gut mutters. If it had arms, it would probably cross them.

"Greenie? What are you doing?" I snap out of my inner psyche conversation to realize that I'm standing in front of the left corridor. Minho is in front of me, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Are you deaf?" he asks. "Did you not hear me the first time?" I tilt my head and shrug, then point down the path. He looks at it, then consults the map.

"That odd..." I peer over his shoulder at the map. It's a crude drawing of the Maze, but from what I remember about it, it's pretty accurate. I instantly recognize the little square where we are, and the right path, but the left path isn't there.

He then snaps it shut, then looks at me. "Alright, greenie. Looks like an adventure to me."

[...]

As we run down the unfamiliar path, a sudden phrase hits me. _Follow the yellow brick road~ Follow the yellow brick road~_

...This road is not yellow. Nor does it have bricks. Nor is it, in a way, a road. But it seems fitting, so I hum it quietly, so he doesn't hear.

"What do you think is down here?" I hear him ask. I have no answer for him, so I just shrug. The truth is, I'm just as curious as he is.

We keep running. And running. And running. All the while, I take in every detail I can, my eyes quickly scanning over the walls and the ground, memorizing every patch of moss or tangle of ivy, and every path. Especially the path.

Soon, we arrive a curve. He holds out his hand, a motion for us to stop.

"Stay here," he orders, then jogs toward the corner and, knife in hand, peers around it. "What the hell..." I hear him mutter. He then motions for me to join him.

It's my turn to look. Very slowly, I whip out my knife and take a peek. The sight is kind of strange. There's a long road, obviously, and there's an opening in one of the walls, but in the middle of the path, there's a weird square of... different material. It's not made of stone, as far as I can tell. But it looks like... some kind of padding?

Then, in a flash, just as I'm about to step forward, something pops out of the entrance. One good look at it, and I wish that I hadn't.

It's bulbous, and the "skin" is dark, almost black. It's legs are weird, made of rods, spikes, and other things that look like it can definitely catch a person. With it's legs and a weird tail with a sharp looking spike, it's like a mechanical version of a spider and a scorpion. In other words, very creepy.

My breath hitches at the repulsive sight, and the... the _thing _turns slowly, making a weird _click_ing sound and a noise that I classify as hissing.

Minho grabs my shoulders and pulls me back slightly. When I look at him, he mouths the word, _Griever._

He lets go, and I once again peer around the corner, this time with Minho is looming over my head, watching closely. The Griever seems to have ignored me, and has resumed to walk toward the pad, making those hissing noises and _click_ing sounds.

It steps on it. I find myself shivering, like I know something's about to happen, but don't know what it is.

Then...

SLAM!

A huge rock collapses on the Griever, and it crumples instantly, gears and other things spewed everywhere, like guts. Wires gush out waterfalls of sparks, then soon fade.

A few seconds later, the pad opens, revealing a large hole, which the Griever falls into. It makes the sounds of crashing into stone as it falls. Then the pad closes, it's two doors silently swinging shut. The giant rock moves upward in a loud grinding motion, casting sparks and shedding some bits of moss and ivy.

Why haven't I seen it before? A giant rock is pretty hard to miss. But soon, it disappears into the mist, and out of our sight.

That's when it hits me. This is a pit trap. Slowly, but surely, I recognize the mechanics. If something or someone steps on that pad, then the rock falls on them, killing them instantly. Then the pad opens a giant hole, where the body can fall through. Then it closes up, awaiting it's next victim.

How horrible. The simple thought sends a shiver down my spine.

I look at Minho, whose face is pale, and he looks at me. His brown eyes are filled with confusion, and a slight tinge of fear.

"Come on," he murmurs, his voice unusually quiet. "Time to head back."

This time, I decide to listen. We turn around and dive back into the mist, hopefully toward the Glade, and away from that awful trap.

**haha lol i like the trap it took me some time 2 figure it out. this trap will be seen in a few chpts (somebody's going to die tonight~) **

**i hope u enjoyed and i'll see ya later bye bi~!**

**ps 2 all u me haters out there... hi :)) how r u?**

**(/ (/**

**(- -)**

**((/) (/) **

**my bunny**


	12. Chapter 12

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! ok guys sooooo sorry bout the last chpt my friend gave me the idea and i decided 2 be nice and follow it. now i know it's not such a very good idea :P now i gotta pick up the pace so this'll be kinda a weird chpt 4 some people but i honestly don't care**

**ps does any1 think i should delete this and start over? just sayin'**

Chapter 12

The second we arrive back, Minho grabs my ear, quickly shows me the "Map Room", then drags me back to the Slammer and throws me in unceremoniously.

"See ya in a few, greenie," he calls sadistically, waving over his shoulder without looking back. Wow, how nice. Sighing, I decide to make myself comfortable, trying to ignore the growing aching in my stomach. All that running gave me an appetite.

Fiddling with my knife, I take out the small package of dried fruit I had in my pocket and slowly munch on an apple. The sun slowly makes a lazy descent down into the sky, making it bright with dark orange and red, with slight shades of pink. I smile, then pocket the package and lie on my back.

I still don't know my name, except for the fact that it starts with an "S". My age is still quite fuzzy. Nothing about my past comes to me, not a name, face, or location, and I growl with frustration.

So freakin' annoying. If I find the person who sent me here, I am gonna beat the crap out of him. Show no mercy.

That gives me a sense of relief, and I use this to fall asleep, still ignoring the small hole in my stomach.

[...]

_"Has she woken up?"_

_"Yes, sir. We're planning to insert it in now."_

_"Good. Make it quick."_

_"Of course, sir."_

_My eyes open silently, and I squint at the harsh lighting surrounding me, searching me from head to toe. My body aches, and my head pounds. A man and a woman are standing in front of me, both with small plastic tubes in their hands. _

_"She's good. Time to put it in." The man steps forward and, a scalpel in hand, carefully makes a small, painful cut on my arm. I scream and try to thrash around, but I'm bound to a metal table, strapped in with buckles and ropes and other things. A warm, red liquid drips down my arm, and a metallic smell fills the air._

_"Hold her down!" the woman cries out as she approaches me with the plastic tube. The man grabs my wrists and pins them to the table, subjecting me to their tortures. The woman then smiles at me, inserts the tube in my arm, and a cold fluid runs through my veins, lighting every nerve in my body on fire. My bones feel like they're melting, and my blood feels like lead. I can't breathe, and I start choking._

_Oh God oh God it hurts it hurts it hurts make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop MAKE IT STOP! I scream and flail around, smacking the man straight in the face._

_"GO AWAY!" I scream, my voice growing hoarse with each second. "GET THIS OFF ME! IT HURTS! IT HURTS LIKE HELL!"_

_"AGH! God! Do it quick!" The woman quickly runs to a huge machine and presses a button, and a powerful shockwave courses through me, knocking me out._

_This torture continues, day after day, month after month. They also made me drink weird chemicals, eat nasty things, and ran more "tests" on me each time. Each _freakin' _time. I kept screaming, screaming, screaming, yelling, calling for... a boy. His name was..._

_...It's gone. I can't remember it._

_...I'm so sorry..._

_"Greenie! GREENIE! WAKE UP!"_

Screaming, I flail my arms around and smack someone soundly on the face.

"_What the shuck?!_ Greenie! Hey! What's the matter with you?!"

My eyes fly open, and I can barely see through a screen of tears. From what I can make out, Minho is sitting in front of me, cradling a red cheek in one hand and shaking my shoulder with the other.

"_What the hell, shank? Why did you-_ Hey, are you _crying?_" He peers in my face, a look of concern slowly growing on his facial features. "What's the matter? Did you have a nightmare or something?" He doesn't sound very pissed, but I ain't gonna take my chances with him, so I just shake my head, wipe my tears, and rise, albeit shakily. I grab the chair for stability.

"Maybe you shouldn't run today," Minho muses lightly. "I can take you to the Med-Jacks..." I shake my head again and force myself to walk out the door, making sure I thoroughly wipe off my tears before I step out. If there's one thing I learned about the Glade, is that the boys are never weak. Show weakness, and you might as well go in the Maze without any weapon of some sort.

"Are you sure about this, shank?" Minho asks, easily keeping pace with me as I continue toward the Gate. "You're not in a very good position."

I turn and give him my best glare, then turn back and keep walking, not bothering to see whether I shook him or not.

[Minho's POV]

The greenie isn't acting right. His eyes keep flitting to the side, looking nervous. His face is pale, and he constantly fidgets.

"What are you think about, shank?" I say as I drop back to run alongside him. "About how you nearly smacked me to death in the Slammer?"

He glares at me again, then turns back to the gloomy sight that is the Maze. We dash through the twists and turns of the corridors, and barely stop at crossroads. We don't really rest, and by the time I call for a break, his breath is extremely uneven and his hair is plastered to his face.

I then realize that he hasn't answered my question. "Hello?" I mutter, waving a hand in front of his face. "What's the matter with you again? Having one of those nightmares?" He glares at me, then crosses his arms and looks away, biting his lip.

Hmm... Something's not right. Whatever he saw, it must've been traumatizing. I'm about to say something when, I spy out of the corner of my eye, a little Griever ready to chop up some nice little morsels.

"Shuck!" I mutter, then grab the greenie and drag him over to a corner when he doesn't move. He struggles and tries to wrestle out, but I manage to maintain a tight grip on him.

_"Minho! Get off!"_

All of a sudden, I see myself over a young girl around my age, maybe a year younger, trapped under me, her face bright red with a blood blush. Her tiny fists are pummeling me, but it doesn't really hurt.

For some reason, I'm grinning, and I lean down a little. _"No."_

_"Uh... Could you please get off?"_

_"No."_

I blink heavily, and I almost lose my grip on the shank. What the hell... What the shuck was that? I look down at the greenie, who looks just as confused as I feel. My eye twitches.

The Griever is gone. But I don't care. What I do care about, however, is why I got what I assume is a flashback that is, hopefully, a memory of my past. But why would I have a flashback with the greenie?

Unfortunately, pondering this problem only gives me more questions, and now I'm frustrated more than ever. The greenie looks at me weirdly, and I glare at him.

Without thinking, I grab his wrists and pin him to the wall. He struggles to break free, and I only grip tighter, causing him to flinch.

"_Who the hell are you?_" I hiss quietly, my grip on his wrists tightening with every word. He flinches again and leans his head back as far as he can go.

"_Just who the hell are you?!_"

**umm... lol? anyway my friend is not as pissed w/ this 1 and i don't feel bad corrupting u w/ crappy writing so whatevs have a nice day people and i am gonna go make tea or something**

(/ (/

(- -)

((/) (/)

my bunny :))


	13. Chapter 13

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! haha i do not own the maze runner but i do own a hat (which i'm wearing rite now) and i really like that hat so do not attempt 2 find me and steal it from me i will kick the klunk out of u ;( beware...**

**WinterSpark: lol thx 4 reviewing my friend! :))) and yes i am cruel... ;) and yes i put that oz reference in there finally someone who spotted it and here is more... if u still decide 2 like this**

Chapter 13

[Skye's POV]

Minho hasn't talked to me for about three months now. Almost a year. As far as I know, I think I'm turning 16.

I know a little more about my name. About one letter every few months. So far, I have up to "Sk". Why is it taking so long for me to know my name?

I'm now accustomed to the Glade and how things work. I'm also no longer the greenie, since a few came up over the months. Still, no one seems to know I'm a girl, or show any signs that they think I'm a girl.

Well, except Minho. And, very possibly, Newt. One time, I caught him staring at me in this analyzing way, and he turned his head when I looked at him.

Minho doesn't really seem to dwell on the fact that I might be a girl, though, as all he thinks about are ways to make my life miserable. Very, very miserable. For instance, he locked me in the Map Room for over five hours, and Alby had to bust me out, resulting in the loss of a door.

Tomorrow, we're gonna receive another greenie. Hopefully, I can hold on till then.

Meanwhile, I'm sitting in the Deadheads, trying to avoid Chuck, the new greenie, who has several tricks up his sleeve, when Newt pops out of nowhere.

"Mind if I sit?" he asks. But he doesn't let me answer, since he plops down next to me anyway. I sigh, and shift away from him slightly, so he (hopefully) doesn't notice.

"There's a reason Minho's pranking you like that," he starts, his voice heavy on the British accent. Well, he's British, so I suppose it's appropriate.

I look at him, then look away.

"He's figuring something out," he continues. "He told me his suspicions that you're..." His voice goes quiet, and he looks at me. "...That you're a..." He shudders. "A _girl._"

My eyes slightly widen, and I look away. Oh, shuck. How did this idiot figure it out? No, not this idiot. Minho, that idiot. No, not idiot, a... Uh, what was that word I heard Alby say... Oh, yeah. _Slinthead._

As I sit, contemplating on whether I should tell the truth, Chuck comes rushing in, his chubby face white with exertion and sweat beading his forehead. "Dude, you gotta come right now!"

I tilt my head, a sign for more details.

"Minho's down there, yelling something about a girl, and he's..." He snickers, his face growing from white to red.

"Spit it out, greenbean!" Newt yells. "Get on with it!"

He stops snickering. "Yeah. Anyway, he's swinging around what looks like... I don't know... a woman's bra, or something like that."

My face feels like ice. If Minho's the one who discovered I'm a girl, I am perpetually screwed. For life. Without thinking, I bolt down the small hill, blocking out the sound of Newt's yelling.

[...]

By the time I arrive at the Glade, Minho is already starting to end his little parade by swinging something high above his head and whooping. Almost the entire Glade is following him, cheering and chanting his name like he's a celebrity. Alby is a few feet away from him, shaking his head quietly.

Then, Minho spots me, and he parts through the crowd until he's standing a few inches away from me. "Well, well, lookie here. The little boy who can't keep a secret." He then laughs. "No, wait, not a boy. A _girl _who can't keep a secret!" All the boys start laughing and jeering. One even throws something at me.

He steps closer to me, still holding the object, which I realize is a white bra.

..._My _bra. Oh, shuck.

I lunge for it, and he instantly steps back, making a _tsk _sound while wagging his finger. "Now, now, don't be feisty." He grins. "I got an idea. How about we fight for it? Whoever wins can keep this thing," he waves it in front of my face, "while the loser has to spend the night in the Deadheads."

The boys start "Ooooh"ing. Oh, crap. I can't throw a good punch in, and he knows it. If I get hooked in, I won't survive to see the sunrise.

"Don't even think about it, shuck-face," I hear someone say behind me. I turn around and see Newt striding toward us, a disapproving look on his face. "You shouldn't tease a boy- no, girl like that."

"Ha!" Minho scoffs proudly, eyeing me like a piece of trash. "Look at this slinthead. He- No, she can't even throw a punch, no matter how hard she tries. She's just a loser. No, worse than a loser."

I snarl, and before I know it, I'm hooked in. "Give it back, you shuck-face!" And I throw myself on him, knocking both of us to the ground. The boys immediately start forming a ring, trapping us both in. They start chanting, "_Fight! Fight! Fight!_"

By the time I process the idea that this might not be smart on my part, Minho stands up, brushes himself off, and tackles me to the ground. I don't even see it coming. I sit up and try to process what happened.

"Get up, shank," Minho catcalls from the other side of the ring. "Fight like a man. Oh, wait. You aren't one!" All the boys start laughing, excluding Alby and Newt, who tosses me a pitying look.

"Shut up!" I mutter, and I manage to push him down. Only for him to get up and punch me in the eye. The impact is so strong that I'm thrown into the ground.

Then, without any warning, he start kicking me. I throw my hands over my head, but now he starts kicking me in the ribs. Repeatedly, over and over and over. The kicks don't stop, and now I can't breathe.

Then...

_Crack! _

The whole Glade goes quiet. I wheeze, and try to stand. My chest explodes in pain, and I collapse, my knees turning to jelly.

"Oh, shuck," I hear Newt say, but his voice sounds watery, very opaque.

"Someone get the Med-Jacks!" Alby yells. "She can't walk-"

I prove him wrong when I stagger to my feet, nearly throwing up my breakfast. Somebody rushes forward and grabs me before I plummet. Newt.

"I'm fine... I'm fine..." My voice is croaky, and I once again stagger to my feet. The world immediately spins in a huge circle, people appearing out of nowhere and staring at me.

"Uh... You okay?" Minho. The devil.

"You..." I slur, throwing a weak punch in the direction of his voice. "I'll... I'll hit you... Come here... I'll definitely..." And I throw up.

"Ewww!" some of the boys scream, moving out of the way.

"What a pile of klunk, this is," Newt mutters, hauling me up and supporting me by the waist. "Come on, I'm taking you to the Med-Jacks."

"No..." I shake my head and wrestle out of his grasp. "Go... to... the Deadheads... Deal..."

Minho looks slightly flabbergasted, his mouth slightly hanging open before he closes it shut. "I... Uh... Maybe you shouldn't-"

"You! Shut up... You devil..." I whisper, and I stagger toward the Deadheads, my ribs screaming bloody murder and the eyes of every boy in the Glade focused on the back of my head.

Shuck you, Minho. I'm definitely getting you back.

Oh, crap. I'm gonna throw up.

**uhh... yah this is kinda cruel but... WHO CARES?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA hahahaha haa... ok fine i made minho kinda cruel but honsetly i'm perfectly fine w/ it becuz... i just do. :P bye bi i'll see u later hopefully u enjoyed**

**(/ (/ **

**(- -)**

**((/) (/)**

**my bunny**


	14. Chapter 14

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! i'm feelin' good about today since i published another story... unfortunately this also means that i'm gonna need 2 take some more time off 2 work on this and another story... so essentially i'm working on 3 stories... oh dear**

**Guest: "never harm another glader"? SCREW THAT! AHAHAHAHAhahahaha... ok i have a reason 4 that. the thing is i have a scene planned out and minho had 2 harm her bad 2 make it happen so yah :))**

**Xx The Genius Xx: 1st off welcome back :)) and yes i am extremely cruel ;))) and u don't have 2 pm me i think i know what u were thinkin' about... emphasis on "i think"**

**mazerunnerlover: yes my friend smacks me a lot. i hate her oh crapoahf ahufaohaohoua aunhua... sorry bout that anyway OK! i'll finish! just give me like... i dunno a butt ton of more chpts?**

**nerdperson: hmm... I LIKE IT! that name rocks! i'm changing it immediately (hey guys! when u see the epic new title see nerdperson! :)) thx dude :)) and DFTBA!**

**alright guys here is chpt 14 i hope u "enjoy" and everythin' in between**

Chapter 14

...Crap. I can't see klunk. Everything's fuzzy and there's multiple things at once. To add on to that, my side hurts like it was drenched in acid, and my right eye won't open.

Before I know it, I collapse on the ground, clutching my side. It feels like it's gonna poke through my skin and make me bleed to death. I blink heavily and try to stand, my legs are shaky, and I fall again.

"Uh... You need help?"

...Oh, God. The devil himself.

"Go... away... Minho..." I choke out, forcing myself on my knees when he grabs me by the shoulders and yanks me up.

"I'm not gonna stand around and watch someone get more injured because of my stupidity," he mutters. "You seriously need to go to the Med-Jacks. You can just do the dare later."

"Ha!" I laugh, managing to stagger a few steps before he supports me again. My voice is back. "I don't need your sympathy!"

"This isn't sympathy." There's a long moment of silence as he sets me on a log. "Would you believe me if I said that I am trying to apologize?"

...No, I don't believe you. For quite a few reasons:

1. You nearly beat the klunk out of me and forced me to sleep in the Deadheads.  
>2. You work me to the bone and expect me to be perfectly fine in a few hours (which is not possible if you just spent 9 hours running without proper breaks).<br>3. You once tried to force me to climb the Cliff... which resulted in a broken arm.  
>4. You face-planted me in the walls of the Maze... which resulted in a nose bleed.<br>5. You (once again) locked me in the Map Room, requiring Alby (again) to rescue me.

I blink the dark splotches out of my vision. "Sure~. How about I beat the klunk out of _you_ and force _you_ to sleep in the Deadheads, then later apologize about the fact that I beat you up?" Without meaning to, I inwardly recoil at my words.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him flinch slightly, then fiddle with his hands. There's a long, quiet, almost awkward silence. "Look, if I knew I was gonna go this far, I wouldn't even make you come here.'' He fiddles with his hands again. Is he nervous? "All I'm saying is... Well, uh..."

I chuckle lightly, trying not to hurt my broken ribs, and I turn toward him. "You really aren't good at this, are you?"

He laughs, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, well. It's been a long time since I had to apologize to someone." He looks at me. "And when I say 'long time', I mean _never._" He sighs. "I got a lot to apologize for, huh?"

I nod. "Yup."

He takes a deep breath, then looks at me, straight in the eye. "I'm sorry. For beating the klunk out of you and forcing you to sleep in the Deadheads."

I stare at him. I've known him for a year now, and I have never seen him apologize. "Uhh... That was kinda dumb." I'm so shocked by the way he sounded sincere, and it feels weird. "Uh... You can stop now. I get it.''

He completely ignores me. "I'm sorry for working you for several hours a day nonstop. I'm sorry for making you climb the Cliff." On and on he goes, spouting times when he embarrassed me and hurt me, and apologizing afterward.

Hearing the devil and major macho man of the Glade apologizing is like seeing pigs fly. You're scared something scary's gonna happen, but don't keep your eyes off the pig.

He stops. "Whelp," he mutters, lacing his hands around his head. "That's all, I think." He turns to me, lifting an eyebrow. "Am I forgiven now?"

...I'm so blank, I don't know what to say until I say it.

"Sure."

He grins, but it's not sadistic. He seems genuinely pleased that I won his approval. "Thanks." And then, he leans forward. For some reason, so do I. His brown eyes are unnerving, for some strange reason, like I looked through them before.

_And, faster than I can scream, I'm pinned against a tree, my arms held down at my sides. His face looms above mine, and his breath on my face. For some reason, I fight the urge to blush._

_I don't like looking in those eyes of his._

_He grips my wrist, looking at me straight in the eye. His brown eyes, usually warm with amusement, are now hardened with pressure, like he's gonna crack. "I am not letting you get killed out there!"_

...I slowly realize that I _have _seen those eyes somewhere. A long time ago, maybe my past?

That's when I notice a little pendant dangling from his neck. A little leather rope, holding a blue amber charm, a disk the size of a small coin.

_"Don't ever take it off, okay?"_

My eyes burn, and I flinch. He immediately looks at me with concern. "What is it?"

I blink the dark splotches out of my eyes. Memories, weird memories that I have never seen before, flooding my brain until I'm sure I'm about to explode. And I'm extremely aware of a cold object, a crystal wolf, pressing into my skin.

"Oh my God," Minho whispers quietly, gazing at my face. His eyes narrow as he continues to study my features, his mouth slowly gaping open. Then, he reaches into a back pocket and pulls something out.

"It's..." he starts, staring at the piece of paper, then to my face, then back to the piece of paper. "It's... It's _you... _I can't believe it..."

I am seriously confused now. What's he talking about, and why is the piece of paper so important to him?

Almost as if on cue, he holds out the paper for me to see, and I realize that it's not just a piece of paper. It's a photograph, depicting a girl, a few, maybe 2 years younger than me setting a trap, in the midst of setting bait inside. She has golden-blond hair, pale, white skin, and deep blue-green eyes, like miniature pools.

A shock runs through my spine.

The girl in the picture is me.

Minho drops the photo, and very slowly, wraps his arms around me, burying his face in my hair. For some strange reason, he feels familiar, and his scent is comforting, and I hug him back, squeezing tightly.

"Minho," I whisper, a sense of familiarity washing over me, wiping away my jumbled emotions.

He breaths deeply, and says something that shocks me to the core, something that I have been trying to figure out for a year without success.

"Skye," he breathes.

**umm... how is this? i don't feel bad about it so... i'm gonna say it's fine and bye bi~! see ya later**

(/ (/

(- -)

((/) (/)

my bunny


	15. Chapter 15

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! sorry 4 taking a while but u know me ;))) me and my lazy butt **

**OnyeezU: uhh... i'll let u in on a spoiler they don't really know each other fully. like they only get like bits and pieces of their memory i'll emphasize this more in this chpt**

**nerdperson: hey thx 4 the title and DFTBA :))**

**ok lets get started i held u guys up long enough **

Chapter 15

[Minho's POV]

I stare up at the ceiling, swinging in my hammock and fiddling with my thumbs. So many questions booming in my head, and no information to answer them.

Without thinking, I pull out the photo in my pocket and stare at it. Written on the back in scribbled, messy handwriting, is the name "Skye". Judging by how crappy the writing is, I know it's mine.

How do I know the boy- no, girl. Gah, I keep getting confused. Ever since I found out "he" was actually a "she", everything just got messed up. Add in the fact that the new greenie, Thomas, I think, keeps asking stupid questions, and you've got yourself a massive headache.

...God, I can't sleep. I look at the photo again, tuck it back into my pocket, and try to think.

I still don't get how I know her. Was there some connection between us in the past? Were we friends or what? And now that I think about it... Why do I feel... dumb? That the world gets fuzzy when I look at her directly?

...Shuck. I'm already getting a migraine.

[The Next Day...]

As I stretch, I see Skye stumble out of the Deadheads, her hair a mess of tangles and stuff mixed in. Newt's there, and he hands her a small plate as he takes out a twig from her hair. For some reason, I can' seem to look, so I turn my head.

Also, I can't look up at the Homestead. Even though it's only been a few weeks since Ben changed jobs to Builders, he had the nerve to go back in the Maze and get stung. Now the Med-Jacks are pouring in all their effort in getting him taken care of.

My thoughts about Ben are interrupted when Skye walks up and stands next to me, pulling stuff out of her hair. Her right eye is bruised so bad, it looks black. Also, she's slightly clutching her side, like her life depends on it.

Great. More things to feel guilty about.

''Hey," she says casually, poking at her side delicately, and wincing slightly. She also squints at me through her bad eye.

"Hi," I reply, pounding at my back with a fist. The gate should open up at any minute.

"So..." she starts to say, staring up at the huge walls of the Maze. "How was the new greenie?"

_...Why is she bringing up the greenie? _"Doing good, I suppose," I mutter. "But he sure is giving me one big headache. Wonder how Chuck can handle him so well."

She looks up at me. "You don't seem to like him, huh?" She must've heard the distaste in my tone. Truthfully, yes, I don't like him. For several reasons, a lot of them involving water.

"Whatever."

_BOOM! _A violent wind bursts out of the Maze as the gates start to open. The Runners end their warm-ups and soon start to slip through the cracks, beginning the run. Guess it's time for me to start, too.

Skye bursts into a sharp sprint, literally leaving me in the dust. In fact, she even laughs loudly, her voice echoing through the halls. A few of the Runners whoop and whistle, a few more are hooting. Glaring at them, I dash down the halls in an effort to catch up.

[...]

I finally manage to catch up to the dumb girl. Soon, we're back to exploring the Maze, talking about a bunch of random crap that doesn't really make sense.

She laughs. "We get along so well, don't you think so?" And she starts to turn a corner... before I pull her back.

"Stay put!" I hiss, ignoring the fact that she's starting to bite my hand. The shadow that I saw lurking near the corner slowly disappears, along with the faint _click_ing sound.

I finally let out a sigh I haven't realized I've been holding. Skye looks at me. "What was that all about?"

"Griever. It was right there. You need to start calming down," I say.

She simply smirks at me and sticks out her tongue at me. "No way; that's too boring. Honestly, I'm thinking maybe _you're_ too boring, Minho."

I pout. "Shut up." And she laughs, light and airy.

"Come on, let's just get going." And we slowly turn the corner and start running... until she pulls me to a stop. "Oh my God, look at that." Her face is slightly pale, and her mouth is open. "I've _never_ seen that, other than the trap thing last year."

Since I don't know what she's talking about, I look in the direction she's pointing. And even my jaw drops.

What's in front of us is a dead Griever. I'm not even joking.

"Oh my God." I can't believe what I'm seeing in my eyes. Other than the one Skye and I saw last year, I'm pretty sure no Grievers die. Ever.

"You think we should tell Alby?" she asks, curiosity bright as day in her tone. With her head tilted, she starts walking toward it until I pull her back by force. It's enough so that our faces nearly collide, which I guess wouldn't have been such a bad thing. "Sorry!" she stutters, stepping back slightly.

I simply shrug, even though I feel a sudden urge to lean forward. "No prob, I guess. I'll go back and tell Alby. You just stay here and... go run, or, something like that. Got it?"

She gives me a mock salute. "Yes, sir," she says in a cheap, and dare I say, _cute _voice. And with that, she starts to jog away... until she turns around and kisses me on the cheek.

"That's for, um, not breaking my legs and... stuff," she says quickly, and she jogs away for real. All of a sudden, my skin feels feverishly warm and my body's getting _exceedingly_ twitchy.

Hmm... adrenaline?

In any case, I push the thought away and sprint back toward the Glade... or, try to push it away.

**i think i am seriously having some fun w/ this and believe it or not i'm likin this so sorry 4 taking a while this probably will suck but if people like it that's completely fine w/ me and i'll see ya later**

**once again sorry 4 taking so long life kinda caught up w/ me a bit :)))**

**(/ (/**

**(- -)**

**((/) (/)**

**my bunny (u copy this i kill u ;(**


End file.
